Child of Their Heart
by elin2002
Summary: Kim discovers one of her students abandoned and brings her home right before Christmas.


_**(I don't own Power Rangers, I know bummer huh? But thankfully the show is now back in the hands of its rightful owner Saban, Thank Zordon LOL! Happy reading! BTW for the sake of the story and my brain it will move a little fast but that's why this is a one shot and not a long drawn out story.)**_

Kim Oliver was getting ready to lock up her gymnastics school for the evening and planned on heading home to hopefully spend the night with her husband. After checking the locker rooms she headed back out front to lock up only to find one of her 5 year old students and one of her instructors still sitting in the waiting area.

"Molly? Honey what are still doing here? Class ended an hour ago."

"No one picked me up." Kim nodded to her instructor that she could leave, Kim knew the girl had a college class she had to get to soon.

"Well how did you get here today?"

"The bus." Kim had a small van from the city that dropped off a few students every day to her school.

"Well let's go into my office and try to call your parents maybe they thought the other was picking you up."

"It's just my Daddy, Miss Kim." Said Molly sadly.

"Okay, well come into my office with me." Kim helped Molly off the bench and led the small child inside to find the contact card for Molly's father.

Half a dozen phone calls and five messages before it finally said just the voicemail box was full. Kim had written down notes knowing she now had to call the police.

"Reefside Police Department, what is your emergency?"

"Hi, my name is Kimberly Oliver I own Flying Crane Gymnastics and one of my students was supposed to be picked up almost 2 hours ago now. I've tried calling her father six times it went to voicemail but on the last time it said that the box was full.

"Okay, I'll send an officer over now."

"Thank you." Kim hung up. "What do you say we go out and play on the mats."

"Okay." Molly followed Kim out and took off her shoes and started tumbling around showing Kim her cartwheels and somersaults.

"Good job, Honey."

"Excuse me. Are you Kimberly Oliver?" Said a man in a suit jacket and jeans.

"Yes I am, can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Detective John Miller, with the Reefside PD. This is Lily Cavanagh Reefside Children's Services."

"It's nice to meet you. You can call me Kim and that's Molly. Molly come here."

"Yes, Miss Kim?"

"Molly this is Detective Miller and Miss Cavanagh they are here to talk to us about your daddy."

"Daddy forgot me."

"Did Daddy tell you anything about what you were doing after school today?" Asked John kneeling down to Molly's height.

"Just that I was coming here so I better have my outfit."

"How did you get here?" Asked Lily.

"The bus."

"Molly is in half-day kindergarten and they have the van stop here with her and three other children three days a week."

"Are there any other numbers on her contact card?" Asked John.

"Just the cell phone. He said he was new in town and didn't have any family." Said Kim.

"Is there a mother?" Asked John.

"Mommy died when I was borned." Said Molly matter of factly.

"Molly do you know your Dad's name?"

"Jeff."

"And do you have to the same last name?"

"Yup. Theibault."

"And when is your birthday?"

"Same as Santa's."

"Her birthday is 12/25/07." Said Kim with a smile. "I have her file in my office."

"Can I see it?"

"Of course, follow me." Kim led John into her office.

"I hate putting kids into foster homes this close to Christmas." He said.

"I don't blame you. You know my husband and I are licensed foster parents."

"You are?"

"Yeah, we don't have children of our own yet, and it was something we did last year after we got married."

"What prompted the decision?"

"We both love kids, my husband was adopted as an infant. We've worked with kids for as long as we've known each other."

"In the last couple years?" Asked John.

"No, high school. Tommy taught martial arts and I did gymnastics and when I went to train in Florida he volunteered at a children's shelter in our hometown."

"Do you have the name and number of your social worker?"

"Yeah his name is Justin Stewart."

John pulled out his cell phone and dialed Justin's number.

"Littlest Angels Children's Shelter, Justin speaking?"

"Is this Justin Stewart?" Asked John making sure he's speaking to the right person.

"It is."

"Hey Justin my name is Detective John Miller from Reefside Police Department."

"What can I do for you Detective Miller?"

"Well I'm calling to check on an active foster parent status and the young woman gave me your name."

"Okay I'll help you, if I can."

"Great. The name is Kimberly and…" He said looking to Kim for the rest.

"Tommy Oliver." Justin asked with a smile.

"Right, how did you know?"

"I've known them since I was like 12." Said Justin.

"Okay. So if I were to place a child temporarily?"

"It'd be no problem. I just did an inspection last week. I can send you the report if you like."

"Well let me get my co-worker from RCS in here." He said walking over to the door. "Lily?"

"Come on Molly."

Molly and Lily walked into Kim's office and Molly walked over and sat on Kim's lap.

"What's up?"

"I have a Justin Stewart on the phone he's Mrs. Oliver's social worker and I need you guys to work out some details for Molly."

"Okay, hi this is Lily Cavanagh."

"Hello Miss Cavanagh, I'm Justin Stewart from Littlest Angels Children's Shelter."

"Of course, how are you?"

"I'm good. I was telling Detective Miller that Tommy and Kim are licensed foster parents and that I just did a home inspection last week. They are more than able to take in this child. I can send you the paperwork right now if Kim's fax machine is on?"

"Is your fax machine on?"

"It is…now."

"Send it over." 30 minutes later Lily was satisfied with all of the paperwork that Justin sent over.

"Hi you've reached Tommy leave one." Said Tommy's voicemail as Kim tried calling him on his cellphone.

"Hi Handsome it's me. Listen call me ASAP at the school. It's important." Said Kim hanging up and shaking her head. "Guess what Molly?"

"What?"

"I think Mr. Tommy forgot his phone."

"How do you know that?" Molly asked.

"What do I always tell you kids?"

"That Mr. Tommy is the most forgetful man in all the uni-verse."

"That is right."

"He set off his car alarm last week Miss Kim." Said Molly with a laugh.

"Guess what? He did it at home too." Said Kim smiling at the young child.

"Is he going to be okay with you coming home with her?" Asked John.

"Yup." Said Kim.

"Mr. Tommy lets me kick him." John looked at Kim with a smile.

"Once in a while he comes in and teaches a self-defense course, he lets the little ones go after him instead of the dummy because they can't reach."

"Miss Kim videoed it."

"I have friends that wanted to see a 7th degree black belt get taken down by 5 and 6 year olds." Said Kim with a smile.

After the paperwork was signed Kim and Molly left the school and headed over to Wal-Mart before finally heading out to the house.

"Guess what Molly?"

"What?"

"Mr. Tommy left his phone right on the kitchen counter. Tell you what I need to put clean sheets on your bed. So do want to watch cartoons and then we'll start figuring out dinner?"

"Yes, please."

Kim found the correct channel and set the little girl up on the couch laughing at the SpongeBob program. About 10 minutes later Tommy came in and noticed a small person on his couch.

"Hey Molly."

"Hi Mr. Tommy."

"How did you get here Honey?"

"Miss Kim and I are having a slumber party. You can come too."

"Okay, where's Kim?"

"Tommy? Is that you?"

"Yeah."

"Can you give me a hand up in the guest room?"

"Sure."

Tommy went upstairs and found Kim putting the fitted sheet on the queen sized bed.

"So did it hurt?" He asked with a smile.

"Did what hurt, grab that corner?"

"Giving birth to a 5 year old? Is she our vampire baby, or is she a silly after effect of our powers?"

"Shut up." She said affectionately. "Her father never picked her up, and his phone isn't working. I called the police and RCS. They called Justin and now she's watching SpongeBob."

"Where's her mother?" He asked as they spread the top sheet out on the bed.

"Died in childbirth according to Molly." Tommy nodded and then thought of something else.

"Are we going to have her though Christmas?"

"Depends on if they can find her father. By the way you left your phone on the counter."

"I realized that once I got to work."

After they finished with the bed and Kim put away the clothes and few toys she bought Molly, the couple went downstairs to spend time with their new house guest.

"I'm going to go see what we have for dinner." Said Kim heading to the kitchen.

"Beautiful, why don't we just order out."

"I guess." Just as she was about to finish her sentence there was a knock on the door.

"Coming." Said Tommy getting up from the couch. "Hey what are you guys doing here?"

"Well we were in the neighborhood and decided to drop in and see if you guys wanted to grab dinner." Said Jason as he and Trini walked in.

"Actually we were just about to order out, if you don't mind staying in tonight."

"Tommy did you know you have a small person on your couch, what did Kim give birth to a vampire baby?" Asked Jason jokingly noticing Molly.

"Jason!" Said Trini with a laugh.

"Jason, Trini this is Molly, Molly this is Jason and Trini they are mine and Kim's best friends."

"Well, hi Molly when did you get here?" Asked Trini.

"Today."

"Hey Kim, Trini and Jase are here."

"Hey, I see you met Molly."

"We did." Said Trini.

"We popped by to see if you wanted to grab dinner and Tommy said you guys were about to order." Said Jason sitting on the couch with Molly.

"Yup, Molly do you like Chinese food?"

"Yes, Miss Kim."

"What do you like?"

"Chickens and rice please."

"You got it, Sweetie. Handsome your usual?"

"Yeah."

"Jase, Trini?" Asked Kim handing the menu over to them and then went and placed the order. Thirty minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"That was fast." Said Jason

"Too fast." Said Kim as Tommy went to the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you Dr. Oliver?" Asked John.

"I am, what can I do for you Officer?"

"You know what Molly why don't you show me and Trini what you and Kim got today at the store." Said Jason picking the little girl up and heading to the stairs.

"Okay, but we didn't get much 'cause Miss Kim said she needed Mr. Tommy to push the cart if we got more."

"Come in, how can we help you?"

"I'm Detective John Miller I spoke with your wife at her school today about Molly Theibault."

"Right sorry it's not every day we have the Police Department out here. Kim?"

"Hey John." Said Kim as she came into the hall. "Actually why don't we talk outside I don't want Molly to overhear this." The couple and John went out onto the porch.

"So after Lily and I left your school we went to the address you had listed and found Molly's father deceased."

"Oh my god, how?" Asked Kim.

"A drug overdose."

"So what happens with Molly?" Asked Tommy.

"There is no family both Molly's parents were foster children themselves." Said Lily.

"She'll stay here." Said Tommy.

"What?" Asked Kim.

"She knows us, she's safe. She'll stay here for as long as she needs a home."

"Is there a way we can get her things. I mean it might make the transition a little easier." Asked Kim after Lily nodded at her and Tommy.

"I packed what I could as far as clothes and toys they're in my car." Said Lily.

"Tommy why don't you and Jason help John bring them in while I go somewhere else." Said Kim needed a moment to herself.

"Beautiful, you okay?"

"I'm fine I just need a minute." Said Kim sadly.

"Okay. Hey Jase?!"

"Yeah?" Asked Jason coming down the stairs.

"John Miller this is my best friend Jason Scott."

"Nice to meet you." Said Jason.

"You too."

"So what is this stuff?" Asked Jason noticing the plastic trash bag on the porch. Tommy made sure the front door was shut all the way.

"Molly's father died today. She's here for the long haul. This is what Lily here was able to grab."

"Oh wow. Where's Kim?"

"Out back she needed a breather." Jason nodded while he grabbed the last two bags out of Lily's trunk.

"So I have a niece?" Tommy laughed and nodded his head and was grateful he had the friends he did they made things that much easier in life. "Think about it she really is your little vampire baby."

"What?" Asked John with a laugh as he took a seat on the picnic table bench.

"You know those vampire books?"

"The ones they made the movies out of? Yeah."

"The chick got knocked up on their honeymoon a couple weeks later she's full term then boom 7 year old. Kim and Tommy went from no child to 5 year old." Explained Jason.

"I am extremely scared and disappointed that you know that." Said Tommy with a smile putting the bags in the living room.

"Then you need to be scared and disappointed in yourself as well."

"I'm feeling the same way for you both because you actually sat through the marathon that us girls had." Said Kim coming out on to the porch. "So why are we talking Twilight?"

"Jase called Molly our little vampire baby." Stated Tommy.

"Aww, what do you two share a brain? Tommy asked me if it hurt giving birth to a 5 year old."

"No I'm pretty sure we would have been told that by now." Said Jason with a smile.

"Oh then you've taken one too many hits to the head." Said Kim. "Seriously Guys how are we going to tell her?"

"We'll be honest with her, 'he was sick, but now he's feeling better with your mommy.'" Said Tommy putting his arm around her and kissing the top of her head.

"Okay." Said Kim as someone pulled into the driveway.

"Hey Dr. O.."

"Hey Devin, how are you?"

"Good, I got your order for you. Hey Mrs. O.."

"Hey Devin."

"There you go Kid." Said Jason taking the bill out of Tommy's hand and giving Devin some money.

"Thank you Sir." Said Devin.

"No problem." Said Jason as Tommy looked at him. "Baby shower gift."

"John, Lily would you guys like to join us we have plenty." Asked Kim.

"No, thank you. The wife has dinner waiting for me, we'll come by in a couple days and check in with you guys."

"Sounds good." Said Tommy shaking John's hand and then Lily's.

"I'll go get Trini and Molly." Said Jason as Kim started taking the food out of the bag.

"Thanks Jase."

"Trini."

"Hey." Said Trini looking up from the book she was reading from.

"Hey dinner's here. Molly why don't you head down I think Kim was getting your dinner ready first."

"Okay Mr. Jason."

"What's up?" Jason looked out into the hall and saw Molly carefully walking down the stairs.

"Molly's here for the long haul."

"They didn't find her dad?"

"They did, he died of a drug overdose sometime after he put Molly on the bus to school."

"When are they going to tell her?"

"Probably tonight."

"Well it looks like we have a niece to spoil."

"Looks like we do." The couple headed downstairs and took their seats at the table.

Dinner was a lively affair with Molly telling them all what she did at school which reminded Kim that she had to bring Molly to school the next morning and talk to the principal about Molly's new situation.

Everyone settled in the living room with the adults knowing it was time to tell the small child the sad news. She was sitting on between Jason and Tommy on the couch while Kim and Trini took up on the loveseat.

"Sweetheart, we need to talk to you about something." Stated Kim.

"Okay."

"It's about your Daddy."

"When is he coming to get me?"

"Um, he's not Sweetie." Said Kim.

"Why, is it because I almost missed the bus today?"

"No! Sweetie, Daddies don't leave because kids are late." Said Kim.

"Yeah, if that was true Tommy's would be non-existent." Said Jason jokingly.

"Molly, your daddy was very sick and it was his time to go see your mommy." Said Tommy.

"He's coming back right? I'll be good, I won't make noise in the morning I promise." Said Molly starting to cry.

"Oh Sweetie. Come here." Said Tommy pulling her to him. The small child curled up on Tommy's lap and cried into his chest while Kim and Trini both teared up as well.

"Who will help me get ready to go to school? If I pick out my own clothes Daddy says I will look like Punky."

"Who's Punky, Honey?" Asked Jason even though he had a pretty good idea.

"She was on the TV when Daddy was little." She said sniffling.

"Molly you're going to stay here for as long as you need to. Miss Lily packed up your stuff and brought it over while you and Trini were reading." Said Kim moving to the couch and sitting next to Tommy who still had the child in his arms. "I'm going to wash everything tonight and then me, you, and maybe Trini will put it all away in your room."

Molly started to cry again and everyone's hearts broke for the child, Kim leaned her head on Tommy's shoulder and rubbed Molly's back. Tommy sat there for the majority of the night and long after Molly fell asleep with her resting in his lap. It wasn't until Jason and Trini left that the couple decided to move Molly upstairs and placed her in bed that they had a chance to talk about what would happen the next day.

"I can't send her to school tomorrow." Said Kim curling up next to Tommy on their bed.

"I agree, but can you take a day off? I mean I know I can because it's easy to get a sub."

"Yeah, I just have to go in tomorrow for the morning meeting and then I can leave. We have to go to her school and talk to them about the changes, see if a bus is willing to pick her up out here or if we have to bring her in." Said Kim.

"Well, I could always bring her with me in the morning. Is she in the morning or afternoon class?"

"Afternoon, and I don't want to disrupt her schedule if we don't have to you know?"

"We might not have a choice Kim."

"I know we'll talk about it with the school, and see what they think."

The next morning Tommy called the high school and spoke with Maggie (Elsa) and explained the situation. Maggie was very understanding and told him not to worry about anything just to take care of Molly and get things settled and she'd get a sub in for him. Luckily it was Friday and they would be able take the weekend to get her settled in and handle everything with Jeff's death. John had called Kim's cell phone around 10 to tell them that Jeff's last foster family that raised him said they would take care of the arrangements but said they couldn't take Molly in. This was fine with Tommy and Kim as they had already decided that Molly wouldn't be leaving their house anytime soon, especially to strangers who didn't know of the child until they were informed of Jeff's death.

"Molly, do you want to go to school today Honey?" Asked Kim pouring a bowl of cereal for Molly.

"Why can't I stay with you?"

"You can, but I thought maybe you wanted to see your friends today."

"I just want to stay with you." Said Molly.

"Okay, but we do have to go to your school today to tell them that you're staying here with us." Said Kim.

"Tell you what, how about we go to your school and while Kim and I talk with your principal you play with your friends in class and then when we're done we'll come back here."

"You promise to come back for me?" Asked Molly seeming much younger than her 5 years.

"Of course as soon as we can." Said Tommy kissing the top of the child's head and getting bowl and serving of Lucky Charms for himself. As much of a health nut he was all other parts of the day in the morning he was just a 30-something year old kid.

The couple and child left the house and Tommy steered Kim's car towards town and towards the elementary school armed with the paperwork that John had given them the night before to give to the school. When they arrived Tommy unstrapped Molly from the booster seat and picked her up help her out of the car but when he went to put her down she wouldn't let go, she just placed her head on his shoulder. He glanced at Kim and she shrugged with a sad smile. They went into the school and found the office.

"Hi can I help you?" Asked the secretary.

"Yes we need to speak with the principal it's an emergency."

"Your names?"

"Tommy and Kimberly Oliver." Said Kim.

"Hold on one second."

A couple minutes later the principal came out and recognized Tommy from the school board meeting they were both forced to attend.

"Tommy I didn't expect to see you here today."

"How are you Joe? I forgot this was your school." He heard Kim stifle a small laugh and felt Molly jump a little as if she was laughing too. "This is my wife Kim and you might know Molly Theibault she's one of your kindergarteners?"

"Right, why don't you guys step into my office and we can chat."

"Actually before we sit down to talk do you think Molly could go to her class and be with her friends?"

"Of course I'll call her teacher and have her come and get her."

"Thank you. Molly I have to put you down your teacher will be here any minute to get you." Said Tommy.

"Okay. But you are coming to get me again?"

"As soon as we're done and then we'll head back to the house and play a game and see if we can rope Jason into playing with us online okay?"

"Okay, pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." Said Tommy holding out his pinky to her's.

"Well hey Molly, what are you doing here so early I was planning on getting you off the bus today."

"No bus." Said Molly taking her teacher's hand. Her teacher was confused but figured she'd be filled in if needed and recognized Tommy also from the meetings.

"You want to help me get set up in the room?"

"Can I just read?"

"Of course."

After Molly left with her teacher the couple and principal sat down in his office.

"So what can I do for you guys?"

"We have some papers for Molly's file that need to be added. Her father passed away yesterday after putting her on the bus." Said Tommy taking charge of the situation.

"Wow, can I ask how?"

"Drug overdose. Were there any red flags for you guys I know there weren't for me?" Asked Kim.

"Not that I know of she came in on the bus and went out on the bus to you. Did you ever meet him?"

"No, I'm usually teaching my older girls when her class ends. He just called to talk to me when he signed her up to make sure there was a bus between us and you guys and that was the end of it. Her fees were paid on time by money order every month usually sent by mail. I should have known something was off."

"Beautiful we both just thought he worked odd hours."

"So you two have custody right now?"

"Yeah through RFS but we're going to adopt her eventually." Said Tommy.

"Okay. So I'll put the papers in and I just need you to fill out an Emergency Card and then you guys can be on your way. Is Molly going to be staying today?"

"We'll check in with her if she wants to stay then she can but we're not going to force her." Said Kim.

"That sounds like a good idea. Would you like me to set up an appointment with the school's psychologist?"

"I think right now we're just going to follow Molly's lead see if she'll talk to us."

"Of course."

The couple wrapped up the meeting and then headed down to the classroom when they got there they saw all the kids sitting in circle listening to the teacher reading but Molly was sound asleep in the beanbag chair off to the side. Kim gently knocked on the door and the teacher waved them in.

"She fell asleep reading I figured it was best just to leave her there."

"No problem, she had a rough day. I thought she got more sleep then she must have." Said Kim as Tommy leaned down to pick up the small child.

"Mr. Tommy?"

"Yeah, Sweetie. Go back to sleep we going to head home now." He whispered to her carrying her out of the room.

Tommy and Kim arrived home and placed Molly in her room before going downstairs and thinking about what else they needed to do for the child.

"We need go get her things for her room." Said Kim.

"Like what?" Asked Tommy.

"She needs little girl things everything in there is made for adults I want her to have princess things if she wants. She needs to be 5 I don't want her to grow up too fast. All the drama she's seen so far I want it to end now."

"It will when she wakes up we'll find out what she likes, and then we'll call in the Calvary." Kim smiled and kissed her husband's cheek.

Later that day Kim went into the kitchen to make a small lunch for the 3 of them while Tommy worked on some lesson plans for the next term. But closed the computer when he saw Molly coming down the stairs with her stuffed Care Bear and a book.

"Mr. Tommy?"

"Molly, Sweetie you can just call me Tommy. You live here now."

"Okay, but can you read me this?"

"Of course, climb up here." He said patting the couch. Molly handed him the book and then leaned into Tommy's side, while he read in a quiet voice. Kim listened and watched from the doorway, falling in love with Tommy even more than she did when she woke up that morning. She then went back into the kitchen to retrieve the lunch she had made for them.

"Who's your friend here?" Asked Tommy pointing to Molly's bear after he finished reading the book.

"Lucky. He's a Care Bear. He was Mommy's."

"Wow. You know what?"

"What?"

"See this necklace?"

"Yeah?"

"I share it with my brother David it once belonged to our grandfather and my first dad it magically split and each of us was given half to guard, but when we were little we were split up and lived in different homes but it when we got older it helped us find each other again."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Does David still have his?"

"He does."

"What's a first dad?" Asked Molly.

"Well you and me have the same story kind of. When I was littler than you my parents passed away in a car accident, I was with them and they couldn't find any other family, so I was given up for adoption soon after. I didn't know I had a brother until we were both grown."

"Was he adopt'd too?"

"Kind of. He lived with our mother's father."

"Why didn't you?"

"Things happen, but if I had I wouldn't have met Kim or my friends."

"And I would be somewhere else?" Asked Molly.

"Exactly."

"Okay you two lunch is ready." Said Kim.

"Let's go eat." Said Tommy as Molly placed her bear on the couch.

"Tommy?" Asked Kim taking Tommy's arm as he walked by her.

"Yeah?" He asked his wife as she snaked her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. "What's that for?" He asked wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you for being you."

"Well thank you for staring at me at the Youth Center that day."

"I did not stare at you." Said Kim jokingly.

"Really cause the reason you stopped was cause Trini came over and started pulling you away."

"I didn't think you noticed me."

"Of course I did you and your little pink cowboy hat." He said walking away and helping Molly get something to drink. While Kim looked on shocked. The man couldn't remember his cell phone, whether he put the car alarm on, or be on time anywhere to save his life, but he remembered what type and color hat she was wearing back in 1993. She was rewarding him tonight for sure. When she walked into the dining area she heard her husband talking to their little vampire baby.

"So I hear someone has a birthday coming up." He said.

"I do." Said Molly with a little enthusiasm, but not nearly as much as she usually would.

"You do? Are you sure?"

"Yup me and Santa have the same one."

"Well what do you and Santa want for your special day. You have to tell us because we have to let him know." Kim shared a look with him.

"I don't know Daddy said there was no Christmas I would only get something small for my day."

"Well here we have both." Said Kim.

"Yup happens on Valentine's Day too." Said Tommy eating part of his sandwich.

"Why?"

"Well that's Kim's and Cupid's birthday."

"Oh are we picking on me Baby New Year?"

"Okay so we all have holiday birthdays. So what do you want for your birthday and Christmas?"

"I don't know." Said Molly.

"Well we have time." Said Kim.

"Yeah and Santa will know what to bring you." Said Tommy as he and Kim shared a brief smile about their time at the North Pole.

"But how, I haven't told him."

"Tell ya what after we finish eating we'll go see Santa if you want to." Said Tommy.

"How are we doing that?" Asked Kim.

"I've got connections you don't know about."

"Oh really, who is this connection."

"A friend who owns a bar and is a cop." Kim instantly knew he was speaking about Bulk.

After they finished lunch they loaded into Kim's car with Tommy driving down to the Angel Grove Mall. When they got there they spotted Bulk working in the center surrounded by fake snow and other Christmas decorations. Tommy and Kim stood in line with Molly and the other parents with their kids.

"Hopefully we'll get some ideas." Kim said only loud enough for Tommy to hear.

"We will."

"Well I want to make sure we get her separate presents."

"Okay." Said Tommy as Molly tightly gripped his hand.

Finally it was their turn and Tommy read the shock on Bulk's face when he saw them with a small child. Tommy moved forward with Molly but felt the resistance.

"Hey, it's okay. He's an old friend of mine and Kim's. You don't have to talk to him if you don't want to." Said Tommy kneeling down to Molly's level.

"You will stay with me?"

"Of course. You ready?"

"Yes."

"Hey Santa." Said Tommy lifting Molly on to Bulk's lap.

"How are you Tommy?" Said Bulk as Santa.

"Good, this is my little girl Molly and she doesn't know what she wants for Christmas so we were hoping you could help us."

"Well I can certainly try. Hi Molly."

"Hi Santa."

"So you don't know what you want for Christmas yet?"

"No Santa. Ms. Kim just gotted me stuff yesterday." Bulk now had a small understanding of who the child was to his oldest friends.

"She did?"

"Yeah so isn't that Christmas?"

"Well people can buy things for their family and friends anytime it doesn't have to be a special day."

"Oh, Mr. Tommy you go over there I got this." Tommy chuckled a little as he walked away and stood next to Kim again.

"What happened?" Asked Kim.

"She told me 'I got this' and to come over here."

"Okay Santa, I know what I want."

"Okay tell me."

"I want to stay with Mr. Tommy and Ms. Kim forever. I don't want to go back to my daddy."

"Where's he?"

"He went to see my mommy but I've never seen her before she died after I was borned."

"Well I know Tommy and Kim really well and if you tell them that they will try to make it true."

"I hope so."

"Is there anything else that you want like toys, a new doll, anything Sweetie?"

"Books, I like to look at the pictures and make up stories. I can't read yet."

"Well books I can be sure to give you anything else?"

"I don't know. I don't need much." Said Molly.

"Okay I'll see what me and Mrs. Claus can come up with for you."

"Thank you Santa." Said Molly hugging Bulk.

"You're welcome Molly." Bulk helped Molly down after the picture was taken and she walked back over to Tommy and Kim.

"Did you tell him what you wanted?" Asked Kim.

"Yup."

"Are you going to tell us?" Asked Tommy with a smile.

"Nope, only Santa can know."

Tommy looked over to Bulk who smiled at him and Tommy mouthed for Bulk to call him and Kim later. Bulk just nodded he had his lunch break in 10 minutes he'd track them down then and randomly bump into them.

"How about we go to the toy store and have a look around for a little while?" Suggested Kim.

"Can we go look at books too?" Asked Molly.

"You got it, I actually have a book that I have to pick up for school so we'll go there after the toy store." Said Tommy.

"Okay!"

They were in the princess aisle when Bulk sans the Santa suit found the couple and small child Kim and Molly were in a deep discussion about the different princess outfits when Bulk placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"This is the last place I ever thought I would run into you, her yes. You not a chance."

"Nice to see you Bulk what are you doing in here?" Asked Tommy with a small smile for his friend.

"I have to pick up a couple gifts for the toy drive. Kimmy how are you?" He asked giving Kim a quick hug.

"I'm good."

"And who is this?"

"This is Molly, Molly this is one of mine and Tommy's oldest friends Bulk."

"Well hi Molly."

"Hi. You have a lot of old friends."

Bulk looked at the couple with a smile.

"She met Jase and Trini yesterday." Explained Tommy.

"That they do. But that's what happens when you grow up in a small town and know people from preschool."

"Speaking of, where's your partner in crime today?" Asked Kim.

"Skull is working with Lt. Stone today. It's my day off to do Christmas shopping his is tomorrow. So it works out that I ran into you I need another opinion on a gift you got a minute?" Bulk asked Tommy.

"Yeah, you mind?" Tommy asked Kim.

"No, I think we can debate fins or no fins for Ariel without you. Right Molly?"

"Right."

Tommy and Bulk moved over to a couple aisles down where all of the learning toys were.

"What's up?"

"Figure you could use an inside line to your little girl."

"What did she tell you?" Asked Tommy with a smile when Bulk referred to Molly as his.

"Are you and Kim adopting her or planning to?"

"Hoping to is more like it, her dad passed away yesterday while she was at the school with Kim."

"Wow, she said he went to stay with her mother but she had never met her."

"Complications of childbirth as far as we know."

"Jeeze, well she wants to stay with you and Kim in her words 'forever'. That's what she asked me for."

"Wow, anything else?"

"Books, she said she liked picture books cause she could make up her own stories cause she can't read yet."

"Well you got more out of her than we were able to. Her father told her that they weren't having Christmas this year and she would only get something small for her birthday which is Christmas Day."

"Wow, what makes a man take Christmas away from his kid especially that young she's what 6?"

"Will be on Christmas. He died of a drug overdose."

"Well there you go."

"Yeah. Thanks for your help today Man."

"Hey no problem, give me a call if you need anything. Who's handling the paperwork?"

"Uh, RCS and Justin."

"Little Justin?"

"He's not so little anymore. But yeah he's a social worker over Littlest Angels."

"Good for him, God it seems like yesterday he was 12."

"You're telling me. I taught him to drive. And first class I taught at Reefside are drinking age now." Tommy left out the part that Justin was in fact 12 when he learned. Alpha told him the basics Tommy taught him how to drive on a regular car.

"That's scary."

"Yeah. Well I better get back and save Kim from Princess World."

"Somehow, I don't think she's going to need much saving." Said Bulk with a smile.

"I think you're right." Said Tommy with a laugh shaking Bulk's hand.

"Talk to you soon." Said Bulk.

"Definitely give Skull our best."

"Will do."

Tommy left Bulk to his shopping and headed back over to where the girls were. The couple separately bought things for Molly's birthday and Christmas before returning home. Later that night after Molly was put to bed Kim was wrapping gifts in their bedroom.

"So the smaller bed will be delivered tomorrow around 2 so can you take down the other one before then?"

"Yeah, and I'll put it in the storage locker downstairs." Said Tommy from the bathroom while taking out his contacts.

"I think she's going to come through this all okay. She's already showing signs of acceptance." Stated Kim.

"I know, but we're still going to have to take it easy with her."

"Hey have you called David and Sam to tell them what's been going on?"

"No, you think it's too late to call over there?"

"No, it's still fairly early." Said Kim as Tommy picked up the phone and dialed his brother's phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me what's up?"

"Nothing, just relaxing. What's up with you guys and why is Sam seeing visions of you, Kim, and a small child?"

"Well that has to do with why I called, we have some news."

"Unless you're making me an uncle I don't want to hear it." Said David jokingly.

"Well…?"

"Kim's pregnant?" Asked David suddenly excited.

"No, but you are becoming an uncle."

"I'm confused."

"We're adopting. She's almost 6."

"When did all this happen?"

"Last few days. Her name is Molly she's a student at the gym, and was never picked up the other night after class. So since we know her and are licensed to be foster parents we opted to take her instead of her going to a group home."

"Wow. What happened to her parents?"

"Her mom died in childbirth and her father was a heroin addict. He OD'd."

"The other day?"

"Yeah, after he put Molly on the bus."

"Does she know?"

"That he died? Yeah. How? No I think we'll tell her when she's older she doesn't need to know that now."

"Yeah I agree. So what's she into?"

"Little girl things, picture books."

"When's her birthday?"

"December 25th."

"What is with you guys and holidays?" Asked David jokingly.

"It's the universe's way of making sure I don't forget them." He heard Kim stifling her laughter.

"Doesn't Kim usually just stick post-its on you?"

"Yeah, that too."

"You might as well get them tattooed on your arm somewhere." Said David.

"There's no room."

"That's true well we'll stick with the post-its. So are you guys still coming to Angel Grove for Christmas?"

"Yeah. We'll be there for the Youth Center party on Christmas Eve and then you guys are coming here I thought?" He said glancing at Kim who nodded.

"I just wanted to make sure you remembered."

"You suck."

"Yeah. But you're the absent minded one."

Tommy and David continued their conversation until Tommy heard Molly crying in her sleep Kim got up and headed into the other room.

"David I gotta go Molly just woke up."

"Go be a Daddy I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

Tommy put down the phone and followed Kim's footsteps and went into Molly's room and found Kim gently rocking Molly while sitting on the bed.

"Everything okay?" Whispered Tommy.

"She'll be fine. I think it's just hitting her now that everything is changing."

"I want my daddy." Cried Molly which just about broke Tommy's heart. He sat down on the other side of the child and ran a hand up and down her back as she sobbed into Kim. Molly then turned to him and started hitting his chest. "I WANT MY DADDY! BRING BACK MY DADDY!" It took about 5 minutes of Molly crying and hitting Tommy's chest and now she was just hugging him as tightly as she could. Every time Tommy tried to put her down she whimpered and held on tighter.

It was a long night for them neither adult had gotten much sleep and the day was upon them and they both had things to do. Kim headed downstairs with Molly when she woke up to start on breakfast while Tommy went for a run and to get his tool box from the lair so he could dismantle the bed in time for the bed delivery. He had just gotten the linens off when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bro, what's up you sound tired." Said Jason.

"I was up all night, I'm exhausted."

"I so don't need to know what you and Kim did last night."

"I wish that was the reason. Molly woke up upset and wouldn't let me put her down so I spent the night sitting up with her in my arms."

"What happened?"

"I was on the phone with David when we heard Molly crying in her sleep so I hung up with him and she starting saying she wanted her daddy back and then when I pulled her into my arms she started hitting me and crying eventually she wore herself out and fell back to sleep but neither one of us could."

"You want us to come by and look after her while you and Kim get some sleep?"

"Nah, we'll be fine but if you want you can come by and help me dismantle the guest bed before Molly's bed gets here."

"We're on our way." Said Jason with a laugh.

"Bye." Tommy hung up and went down to find Kim. Molly was asleep on the couch with her head in Kim's lap.

"Hey Beautiful."

"Hey, Handsome did I hear your phone ring?"

"Yeah Jase and Trini are on their way over. He's gonna help me with the bed."

"Okay." Said Kim quietly.

"When did she fall asleep?"

"A couple minutes ago. To be honest I'm about ready to fall asleep myself."

"Well why don't we put her in our bed and you guys take a nap?"

"I'm fine here."

"Kim let's go."

"Ugh, fine." Said Kim as Tommy lifted the little girl with ease and carried her upstairs to their room.

"Get some sleep I'll try and keep it down when we take apart the bed."

"Just wake me when Trini gets here."

"Okay. Night."

"Night."

About an hour later Jason and Trini arrived at the house and before they could knock Tommy opened the door.

"Hey." Said Tommy.

"Hey, Man you sounded tired on the phone did you get any sleep at all?" Asked Jason.

"I'll sleep later Kim's napping now with Molly but she said to wake her when you guys got here."

"Why don't you guys go get the bed down and I'll get Kim."

"Yeah they're coming around 2 to deliver the new one." Said Tommy taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

The guys and Trini went upstairs and while the guys headed into Molly's room Trini headed for Kim and Tommy's room. When she opened the door she saw Kim sleeping with Molly curled up next to her.

"Kim." Whispered Trini while softly touching the other woman's shoulder.

"Hmm. Hey when did you get here?"

"Just now the boys are starting work on the bed."

"Okay. Let's go downstairs I don't want to wake her."

"Tommy mentioned you guys had a rough night what happened I thought you had a good day."

"We did, she saw Santa at the mall, and then we ran into Bulk at the toy store. She told him that she wanted to stay with us forever and then we came home hung out, put her to bed and then as Tommy was talking to David she woke up crying so I went in to comfort her and then Tommy joined us. She was upset saying she wanted her daddy back Tommy tried to comfort her and she started yelling and crying more, hitting his chest and finally just fell asleep. Poor Tommy sat up all night with her in his lap and didn't sleep any himself."

"And I'm sure he'd do it all over again, if it meant she felt safe." Said Trini as they sat on the couch.

"He would, I know he would. He's so good with her Trini, he just held her let her cry it out, hit him, whatever she had to do."

Meanwhile upstairs the men worked as quietly as they could getting the bed broken down.

"So what did you guys do yesterday?" Asked Jason.

"Uh, went to the school and gave them the paperwork John gave us, then we went and saw Bulk playing Santa at the mall and then came home and put her to bed. I was on the phone with David when she woke up crying. You know Sam had a vision of me, Kim, and a small child."

"Your grandfather freaks me out Bro. Even after all the magic stuff we saw being Rangers, his visions freak me out because they're so dead on."

"You're telling me." Said Tommy agreeing. "We shocked the hell out of Bulk."

"I can imagine, you guys shocked me. So what does she like?"

"Her and Kim hit it off in the princess aisle, and she loves books."

"In other words I'll send Trini to the toy store and I'll hit up the books."

"Exactly."

"When's your next self-defense class at the school?"

"I've got one at the high school Monday night and one at the gym on Wednesday. It'll be fun I'll deal with the teenagers and hope they don't hurt me too bad. And the one at the gym will be more fun."

"Just remember your pads for the gym."

"Yeah, Kim's going to be at both for me to demonstrate on."

"Are you videotaping?" Asked Jason excited.

"You just want to see Kim kick my ass."

"Yes." Said Jason nodding.

"There will be video."

"Ooh I get multiple days of Christmas."

"Shut up and help me carry this will you."

Tommy and Jason continued moving the furniture out of the room, when they walked past the girls they whistled.

"Kim, is there anything sexier thing then two hot guys moving furniture?" Asked Trini jokingly.

"Hmm, them sparring, then again Tommy under."

"KIM!" Said Tommy as the girls laughed.

"I was going to say me. But fine have it your way under the shower."

"KIMBERLY!"

"What?" Asked Kim innocently before picking up Molly's book and continuing reading.

The men finished dismantling the bed just in time for the men from the furniture store to get there with the new stuff. Molly woke up confused, waking up in a strange room but could tell she was still in the same house. Tommy and Jason were watching quietly from the hall as the delivery men assembled the different pieces.

"Tommy?" Said Molly quietly.

"Hey Sweetheart come here." Molly walked over to him with Lucky in hand.

"Hi Mr. Jason."

"Hi Honey, how was your nap."

"Good where's Kim?"

"Uh, I think she's downstairs with Trini. Do want to go hang out down there while these guys finish your room?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay come on I'll go down with you so you don't get squashed by the furniture coming in."

Tommy brought Molly down to the girls and then headed back to the room and saw that the delivery men were almost done setting everything up.

"So is there anything we need to haul out?"

"No we're saving everything just in case we need extra furniture. I've got a barn out back where I'm storing everything."

"You got it. Well everything is set up if you need anything give the store a call and we can come back and check it out."

"You got it thank you so much."

"No problem, have a good day."

"You too." Said Jason as he and Tommy followed the men back downstairs.

That night Molly happily went to bed excited to sleep in her new bed for the first time. Molly had never really had a new bed, when she stopped sleeping in a crib her father who was now battling his addiction just moved her into the one bedroom they had since he hardly slept anyways. It was a double size bed that he and his wife had shared. Tommy and Kim crashed as soon as they were sure Molly was peacefully asleep after reading her a book.

The next couple days went by quickly Kim brought Molly to school for the last couple days before winter break, and soon realized this wasn't going to be ideal once school started back up in January. Molly being in the afternoon class was going to have to be changed to her being in the morning class. They talked it over with Molly with a little apprehension but to their surprise she took it well and just said okay. It was then decided that Tommy would bring in the morning and they would keep her coming to Kim on the bus after class.

One day since Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent were in town for the holidays and offered to watch Molly so they could go Christmas shopping for the little girl that who had stolen their hearts.

"So do we have everything we need?" Asked Kim as she and Tommy were heading towards the exit of the mall.

"Well I still have to get your gifts but for Molly and the house? Yeah."

"You still haven't gotten my gifts?" She asked lightly shoving his arm.

"Did I say that? I meant I still have only a couple gifts left for you I've got the majority of them wrapped and hidden."

"Nice save Fly-boy."

The couple headed home and found the kids sitting around playing Candy Land which Kira had brought over to give to Molly knowing first hand all the games Tommy and Kim had would go over the little girls head hell a couple of them went over her and the boys' heads.

"Hey Guys, who's winning?" Asked Tommy as he and Kim walked in the door.

"Your daughter, she's kicking our butts." Said Conner.

"Good job Molly." Said Tommy smiling at the fact that Conner stated that Molly was his daughter.

"Did you Guys get everything you needed?" Asked Kira.

"Some of us did." Said Kim sticking her tongue out at Tommy.

"Scissors." Said Tommy.

"Try me."

"Uh guys 5 year old not to mention us. Gross." Said Conner.

"You'll understand when you're married, and have been together as long as we have."

After dinner the kids left and Molly was sleeping Kim got the gifts they had bought for Molly and their friends and started to wrap them. Tommy walked in as she was wrapping a gift for Rocky. Sighing he sat down on the bed next to her.

"So when are you going to wrap my gifts?"

"When you're not home." Said Kim glancing at him. "Here make yourself useful and fill out the tag for Rocky's gift."

"I have many uses thank you."

"Oh yeah like what?"

"Ouch that hurt. Like right here." Said Tommy pointing to his heart as Kim glanced at him.

"Move down a few feet and you'll be more accurate."

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"Because I can be. You know I love you." She said leaning over to kiss him sweetly.

"I love you too." He said kissing her back and leaning her back while continuing to kiss her.

"Mmm—Wait." Said Kim stopping the kiss.

"What?"

"There's wrapping paper and gifts on the bed let me clear them off and then we can continue this."

"Come on let's just kick it off."

"We can't do that just give me a minute."

"I don't think I have a minute Beautiful."

"Trust me you have a minute." Said Kim with a smile to him as she started to clear the stuff off the bed.

"You're mean, so mean to me."

"You love me for it."

"I must because I keep come back for more."

They finished clearing off the bed before Tommy picked Kim up and practically threw her on the bed.

"So much for romance tonight." Said Kim with a smile.

"I tried romance and you insulted me for it."

"No I just told you which brain you were thinking with." She said kissing him.

As Tommy and Kim continued kissing Tommy reached into the nightstand on his side and pulled out a condom. The couple didn't always use them but given the circumstances with their new charge it was appropriate.

"No." Said Kim not breaking her hold on Tommy.

"No, to what?"

"No condom. I want to feel you. Not latex."

"Kim, we have Molly to think of here."

"I'm on the pill we'll be fine. We haven't used one in two months please?"

"Fine, I to feel you too."

Kim moved her legs to allow Tommy to relax against her before placing himself inside her. The couple took it slow just wanting to savior each other on this night. Christmas was going to be chaotic. They were still trying to figure out how not to overwhelm Molly with their large extended family. The couple slowly moved together making very little noise just small sighs escaping.

"Oh, we need to speed this up or change positions." Said Kim breaking their kiss.

"I vote position, if I get a vote."

"Funny. On your back hot stuff."

"I like this view." Said Tommy as he moved onto his back brining Kim with him not once losing their intimate connection. Kim slowly rose and fell repeatedly bringing them both into the climax zone. As Kim was going about her ministrations Tommy massaged her body alternating between her legs and her breasts. Kim increased the speed of her movements to a quick bounce until she collapsed on to Tommy in a spent heap.

"I love you." She mumbled into his muscular chest.

"I love you too Beautiful." He said running a hand through her hair.

The couple laid in bed for a few minutes enjoying the afterglow of their activities before something dawned on Tommy.

"We should probably put some clothes on just in case the short person needs us." He said.

"Remember when we could just fall asleep after?" Asked Kim jokingly as she grabbed the t-shirt and shorts she had been wearing before.

"Yeah, it's was last week." Said Tommy with a laugh pulling on his pajama bottoms.

The next morning Tommy was out for a run and Kim was reading the newspaper online when Molly made her way downstairs looking adorable in her feetie pajamas. Kim heard the shuffle of plastic against the wood floor.

"Well good morning Sweetheart." Said Kim taking off her glasses.

"Hi."

"Did you sleep okay?" Asked Kim.

Molly nodded. "Lucky helped me."

"Good." Said Kim with a smile.

"Did you sleep okay?" Asked Molly innocently.

"I did."

"Do you have a teddy bear too?"

"I do. His name is Tommy." She answered with a smile as Molly giggled.

"Where is Tommy?"

"Out running in the woods."

Molly scrunched her nose. "Why?"

"I don't know I prefer the treadmill. We'll have breakfast when he gets back okay?"

"Okay, what are you doing?"

"I was just reading on the computer."

"Oh."

"So it's someone's birthday tomorrow!"

"It's mine!"

"Is it? I thought it was Santa's." Said Kim smiling at Tommy who had just walked in behind Molly as quiet as he could and telling her not to say anything.

"No silly it's mine too!" Said Molly as Tommy picked her up and started tickling her. Molly squealed loudly at the assault with laughter.

"Who wants breakfast?" Asked Kim.

"Me!" Said Molly still laughing even though Tommy had stopped tickling her.

"Me too." He said.

"You shower." Said Kim pointing at him. "And drop the little one off to watch cartoons on the way upstairs."

"Okay." Said Molly happily.

"Come on I'll drop you on the couch." Said Tommy picking her up and flying her into the living room and on to the couch. He quickly changed the channel to the kids' station and then per his wife's orders headed upstairs to shower.

Twenty minutes later he came back down and headed into the kitchen to see Kim pulling cinnamon buns out of the oven.

"Something smells great. What bakery is open on Christmas Eve?" Asked Tommy jokingly.

"No bakery I made them myself."

"Oh. You mean with help from the Pillsbury Dough Boy?" He asked holding up the pop and fresh wrapper.

"Okay I put them in the pan happy?"

"Yeah cause it means I won't end up with food poisoning."

"I have never given you food poisoning." Said Kim with a smile.

"Oh I'm sorry that was my other wife."

"When?"

"Our two year anniversary."

"I was 17! I didn't know how to cook."

"Then why did you try?"

"I was trying to be romantic I didn't know you would get sick."

"Thank goodness I had clips on that helmet or else it would have been a very uncomfortable battle."

"Eww gross."

"Funny that's what you said then too." Kim just looked at him with a small smile.

"Molly! Come get breakfast." She said as the phone rang.

"Hello, Merry Christmas?"

"Hi Kim it's Lily with RCS."

"Hey Lily, what are you doing working on Christmas Eve?"

"Unfortunately this is one of my busiest days. I was just calling to see how everything is going with Molly."

"Everything is great we're just sitting down to breakfast and then we'll be going to the Angel Grove Youth Center tonight for a party."

"Great, do you mind if I pop in sometime today?"

"Not at all, what time?"

"Is now too soon, I'm sorry I'm in the neighborhood."

"No that's fine, I have some warm cinnamon buns ready come on over."

"Okay I'll see you soon."

"Okay, bye. Shit. Crap sorry Molly don't repeat what I said."

"You said a bad word."

"Yes I did. Thank goodness I made our bed. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Asked Tommy drinking his coffee.

"Uh to change and make Molly's bed. Lily is on her way over."

"Okay relax she knows she caught us off guard just go throw some jeans on Molly and I will take care of her room."

"Okay. She can stay in her pjs for a while longer cause she needs a bath today."

"Okay. Relax Beautiful we knew this was coming."

"I know." The small hopefully family went upstairs and got their tasks done in record time before going back downstairs and finishing their breakfast. Well Tommy and Kim did. Molly was still working on her's, when there was a knock on the door.

"You good?" Asked Tommy.

"I'm fine, just the second step right."

"She will be ours soon." Said Tommy as he opened the door to Lily.

"I am so sorry for dropping in on you guys like this especially today but I needed to get a status report into her file."

"Lily, Lily. Calm down you're fine. We were just relaxing. Molly's watching cartoons why don't we go into the kitchen and talk." Said Tommy.

"Okay."

"Hey Lily, have a seat here's some breakfast and just ask your questions." Said Kim placing a plate of food in front of the frazzled woman and a cup of coffee.

"Thank you so much. When I usually do these the parents are slightly less than welcoming."

"It's no problem. We want to move forward on this as much as you do." Said Tommy.

"Well I did some more research that I brought with me for you guys to read later. She's mostly up to date on her immuzations but you should make an appointment with someone just in case. We found an old card in the apartment for a free clinic. So I called and the information I got was that she was brought in for the before school physical and that was the first and last time they saw her."

"Yeah, I looked through my files for her yesterday and saw the same name. I didn't call because I wasn't sure if they would give me information over the phone." Said Kim going into her briefcase and pulling out Molly's file that mostly had the consent form, an 'in case of emergency' card, and the receipts of payments.

"They probably wouldn't have. I had a hard time getting info and I'm her social worker." Said Lily.

"This is all I have on her. I can make a copy if you want." Said Kim.

"No that's fine I have pretty much the same things you have, but thank you."

"So what do we do next?" Asked Tommy.

"I have a few papers for you to sign and then I need to see where she's sleeping, and then talk to her for alone for a couple minutes."

"You got it." Said Tommy.

"So the first is just the Transfer of Custody, basically it states that you guys are taking full custody of her so you can make decisions. I know you have papers that state it already that you gave to the school, but this is for medical and financial. The second is more of a question than a requirement."

"What's up?" Asked Kim looking over the paper and then signed her name before passing it to Tommy for his signature.

"Are you guys intending to start adoption proceedings?"

"We've talked about it and yes we are." Said Tommy.

"Good than this is the petition for adoption. I'll have you guys sign after the small inspection and my talk with her. But it states to the courts that you guys are in this for the long haul. And the last is a receipt for the monthly stipend checks you will receive for her care until the adoption comes through."

"We don't need the stipend." Said Kim, and Tommy agreed with her.

"It automatically comes with being a foster parent." Said Lily happy to hear that. Some foster parents usually only took in kids to get that check.

"I guess we could open a savings account for her for college." Said Tommy.

"I think that is a great idea." Said Kim with a smile to him.

"Well why don't we get this done and then I do have a small gift for her out in my car."

"You didn't have to do that." Said Kim.

"Yes I did." Said Lily.

The inspection went off without a hitch and then it was time for Lily to talk with Molly.

"Hey Molly, Lily is here to talk to you. Tommy and I are going to go upstairs if you need us okay?"

"Okay, hi Lily."

"Hi Molly we're just going to talk okay?"

"Okay."

Tommy and Kim went upstairs to finish wrapping a couple gifts and then Kim went into Molly's room to get Molly's clothes together for the party and realized she didn't have anything Christmas-y for the party in the stuff that they gathered from the apartment or in what Kim had bought her. Hopefully the Wal-Mart in town would have something after their talk she and Molly would go. Kim jumped when the phone rang and she heard Tommy answer from their bedroom.

"Kim it's Kira."

"Hey Hon, what's up?"

"So I was wrapping all of my gifts and I must be hanging out with Dr. O. too much because I totally forgot a gift for my grandma, and I was wondering if you could help me?"

"You called at the perfect time I was just looking at Molly's clothes and realized she doesn't have anything dressy and I really must be hanging with Tommy too much because I forgot too." Tommy stuck his tongue out at her.

"Great. Do you want me to meet you at the house?" Asked Kira.

"No you don't have to do that I was just going to head to Wal-Mart if that's good for you?"

"No that's fine so wanna meet in a half hour?"

"Can we make it like an hour and a half we have Lily here from RCS, and I still need to get Molly ready."

"Yeah that's fine. So I'll see you then."

"Okay great. Bye."

"Bye."

Meanwhile downstairs Molly had turned off the TV the way Kim showed her one day and gave Lily her full attention.

"So how are you?" Asked Lily.

"Good, I miss Daddy. But I have Lucky so I'm okay."

"Do you like it here?"

"Yes. I want to stay."

"Okay." Said Lily.

"Ms. Lily can I tell you a secret and you won't tell anyone?"

"Of course." Molly got up and came over to where Lily was sitting.

"I saw Santa at the mall."

"You did? Did you get to talk to him?" Asked Lily with enthusiasm.

"Uh-huh. I got to tell him what I wanted for Christmas."

"Well what did you ask for?"

"I asked him if I could stay here forever? Can you ask them if I can?"

"I will." Said Lily with a small smile hoping she could give this little girl what she wanted.

Lily finished up talking with Molly and started to gather her things.

"Hey Molly, why don't you go find Tommy and Kim for me I'm just going to go out to my car for a second okay?"

"Hang on." Said Kim from inside before she opened the door. "What's up Sweetie?"

"Ms. Lily said to come find you while she went to her car."

"Okay, well let's go downstairs and see her. and then you and me are going to go see Kira at Wal-Mart."

"But I'm still in my pjs."

"Well you're going to change before we go and then I'll help you get ready after we get back for tonight." Said Kim.

"Okay."

The three went downstairs just as Lily came back in with a gift bag. molly took her seat back on the couch and politely waited for the adults to talk to her.

"I wanted to get you something for Christmas, because you've been so good through everything. So here you go Sweetheart."

"Thank you, Ms. Lily."

"You're welcome Sweetie." As Molly opened the present her eyes got big as she saw the big book of fairy tales.

"Wow look." She said holding it up.

"Do you like it?" Asked Lily.

"Thank you Ms. Lily."

"You're welcome, why don't you look through it while I talk to Tommy and Kim real quick."

"Okay!"

"So I talked with her and are you guys aware of what she asked Santa for this year?"

"Santa is a close personal friend of ours, we grew up together." Said Kim.

"He found us in the toy store on his lunch break and told us that she wanted to stay with us. We didn't mention it to her."

"Well judging from everything I'd say we're well on our way to making her wish come true. I have a friend who's a family court judge and he just happened to pull our case. I'm seeing him for lunch so I'll call you later." Said Lily.

"Really that soon?" Asked Tommy.

"Well finalization will take longer but as for the decision for her to stay let me work my magic." Said Lily.

"Well call our cells. We'll be out tonight." Said Kim.

"You got it. I'll talk to you later." Lily took her leave and then Tommy and Kim both took a deep breath.

"You have to get going if you're going to meet Kira on time." Said Tommy.

"Yeah, hey Molly come on Honey you need to get changed so we can go meet Kira."

"Yay! Am I taking a bath?"

"Later on. Right now we are just going to change and then go to the store. What do you want to wear tonight?"

"A dress."

"You got it."

Twenty minutes later Kim and Molly were gone and Tommy was able to finally pull out the gifts he had got for them to wrap. When the girls got to the store Kim called Kira to find out her location.

"Hello?"

"Hey me and the munchkin are here, where are you?"

"Right behind you."

"Hey you." Said Kim hanging up the phone and turning to see Kira.

"Hey, hi Molly."

"Hi Kira."

"So what do we need?"

"Well I need a few odds and ends for Tommy's stocking and little one here needs a party dress. You?"

"The gift for my grandmother who hates me because I'm not a 'proper lady' and a couple gift cards for the guys."

"What's a 'proper lady'?" Asked Kim with a laugh.

"My grandma is old school money. Like luncheon, charity, you name it."

"And you don't have an interest in any of it."

"Not one thing. Plus I hang out without all men aside from you know you and the 'others'."

"I agree. That's a difficult position."

"Yup. So what kind of dress do you want?"

"A poofy one."

"I think we can find one of those come here do you want to sit in the cart or walk?" Asked Kim.

"Cart please." Kim got Molly settled in the back of the cart cause she didn't fit in the kids' seat and they headed to the girls' section to find a Christmas-y poofy dress.

"Oh my goodness these are so cute." Said Kira.

"I know, I've always wanted to shop in this section." Said Kim with a laugh.

"So what did you get Dr. O.?"

"A couple books he wanted, a couple new ties, and a few video games that he can play with the guys online."

"New ties yay! No more of the boring ones?"

"I found a couple that are funny. I actually found one with nun chucks on it."

"Where?" Asked Kira.

"This martial arts store where he gets his gis and other equipment."

The girls found the dress area and Molly picked out one she loved and Kim found her size before moving on to get tights for her.

"Molly do you have dress shoes?"

"I don't know." Said Molly.

"I don't remember seeing any when I unpacked your stuff, let me call Tommy before we leave." Said Kim pulling out her phone and calling Tommy's cell.

"Hey Beautiful."

"Hey, are you still home?"

"Yeah, why everything okay?"

"Yeah we found her a dress but I forgot to check and see if she had suitable shoes can you go up and check?"

"Sure hang on." Kim waited the time for him to get upstairs. "Babe all I see are sneakers and her gymnastic gear."

"Okay thanks Honey."

"No problem."

"When will you be home?"

"Like an hour possibly."

"Okay I'll see you then."

"Bye." She said hitting the end button. "You Little Miss need shoes to go with your new dress."

"But I have shoes see." Said Molly pointing to the sneakers she was wearing.

"You need dress shoes." Said Kim.

"Do you know what you're wearing tonight?"

"Yeah I'm wearing a skirt and blouse."

"And Dr. O.?"

"No idea but I usually don't have to worry about him."

"Kim his hair?" Said Kira with a smile. "I've seen the video."

"Tommy's hair in the beginning was cause one of his cousins thought it would be funny to cut it while he slept. The reason he cut it after high school was cause he got tired of having one of us tying it back for competitions so he wouldn't poke his eye out or a competitor could get a hold of it and also when he was interviewing for internships people had a hard time taking him seriously."

"It all makes sense now."

"You should see pictures of Tommy and David when they both had long hair. Same length."

"Really?"

"Yup, David's hair is still long." Kim pulled out her phone and showed Kira a picture of Tommy and David together.

"Holy crap they really do look alike in that picture too."

"Yeah. He's single but older than Tommy."

"Too old for me."

"Yeah sorry Hon."

"Kim?" Asked Molly.

"Yeah?"

"Who's that?" Said Molly pointing to the picture, she hadn't been paying attention to their conversation she preferred looking at a book she had picked out on their way to the girls' section.

"That is Tommy's brother, David. You will meet him tomorrow and he will spoil you rotten."

"Who else am I going to meet?"

"All of our friends are going to be at the party tonight and then tomorrow you will meet Tommy's side of our family and maybe if we're lucky we'll get to talk to my mom and stepfather on the computer."

"Why aren't they coming?" Asked Kira.

"I don't know I gave up asking a long time ago. The first couple years after they got married it was good she made an effort to see me at Christmas, and then after I graduated college and got back with Tommy it's just kind dwindled like she thinks because we spend Christmas Day with his family she doesn't have to do it anymore. When in reality I'd love for them to join us and if we had to compromise and not do the Youth Center I would but if she's not going to come then what can I do. We went to Europe on our honeymoon and in our stop in Paris saw them but stayed at a hotel and she was upset about that."

"Um, doesn't she know what newlyweds do on their honeymoon?"

"You'd think. Since she only got married when I was in high school but who knows."

"Shoes!" Said Molly.

"Alright time to come out of there and find you some cute shoes." Said Kira pulling the child out of the cart while Kim started looking around. They ended up finding some Mary-Janes that fit the little girl perfectly and headed over to the accessory area to find a headband or something to hold her hair back with. After they left that department Kira found what she needed for her grandmother settling on a sterling silver necklace and the boys' gift cards. They then settled up their purchases and separated for the night."

"So come over Friday?"

"You bet." Said Kira. "Happy Birthday Sweetie I'll see you later okay?"

"Thank you, Bye Kira." Said Molly holding Kim's hand.

"Alright let's get home." Kim got them home safely and brought their purchases in. "Tommy?"

"Hey did you have fun?"

"Hey Molly why don't you bring this stuff up and start getting ready for your bath okay?" Said Kim handing her the bags that contained her clothes and shoes.

"Okay."

"So I finished wrapping the gifts we got for the kids there and her's. They're by the door. Are we taking your car tonight?"

"Yeah. I have to pack a bag for her for later."

"Why?"

"In case she gets bored while we're talking after the visit from Santa. Plus we're not getting back until later so it'll be easier if she's already in her pajamas before we leave. Since she'll probably fall asleep in the car on the way home."

"Good idea." Said Tommy.

"Thank you. Can you do me a small favor?"

"Anything, always."

"Run the steamer over her dress?"

"You got it is it in the closet?"

"Yeah."

Kim gave Molly a bath and then got her ready for the party. When she was all ready Kim took her picture and left the young girl reading in her room so she could get ready herself. Thirty minutes later both Tommy and Kim were ready to leave armed with the presents and Molly's activity bag when Kim's cell phone rang. Tommy had just started pulling out of the driveway but stopped while Kim was on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kim it's Lily Cavanaugh."

"Hey what's up?"

"Your petition has been accepted, there will be a formal hearing at the end of January. But given the circumstances the judge accepted as soon as he read Molly's file."

"So it's a done deal?"

"She's your daughter."

"Wow. Thank you Lily."

"You're welcome. Now we'll have at least one more home visit, but we're good to go."

"Thank you so much Lily."

"You're welcome have a good holiday."

"We most certainly will now. Bye."

"Bye." Kim hung up the phone and took Tommy's hand and squeazed it.

"What'd Lily want?"

"To give us our Christmas present."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He kissed her briefly before turning his attention back to getting them to the Youth Center safely.

They arrived at and gathered what they needed before heading in where they were greeted enthusiasticly by their friends, which scared Molly a bit so she hid behind Tommy's legs.

"Hey you okay?" He asked kneeling down in front of the small girl. Everyone then realized what happened and backed off a bit.

"Loud."

"Yeah we are a loud bunch. I should have warned you but they're harmless. Let's just take our time they'll understand."

"Tommy?" Said Aisha touching his shoulder.

"Hey 'Sha. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you. Now who is this?"

"This is Molly. Molly this is Aisha."

"Hi Sweetie."

"Hi."

Eventually everyone slowly introduced themselves to the child as to not overwhelm her and she soon joined in the games that were set up to entertain the kids before Santa showed up. Kim spotted Bulk running one of the games and made her way over to him.

"Hey."

"Well hello to you."

"Are you doing 'anything' later?" She asked.

"I am, why what's up?" Asked Bulk setting up the game again for the next kid.

"I was wondering if you could help us tell Molly something."

"Sure what?" She then leaned in and whispered their news to him which promptly made him hug her. "Absolutely. I'm glad Santa could grant her wish."

"Thanks Bulk."

"Anytime Kimmy."

Everyone took a turn taking Molly around to the different games as a way to make her feel comfortable with them when all of a sudden they heard sleigh bells ringing and then through the doors Santa (Bulk) and his special helper (Skull) who was wearing antlers and his leather jacket made their way in. Ernie and Lt. Stone watched from the bar in amusement, they had made a list of all of the kids that were in attendance and made sure every child had a present that was either brought by their parents or donated by the AGPD or the adults in the building.

"HO! HO! HO! Merry Christmas everyone!"

"Merry Christmas Santa!" Said all of the kids.

"We're going to get started here in a minute Guys so make sure you have your lists ready. Okay?"

"They are in their element." Said Trini.

"Oh yeah." Said Kim.

"So what's up with her case?"

"Okay you can't tell anyone yet because we haven't told her but." Kim smiled at Trini.

"That is awesome! So when are you going to tell her?"

"We have a plan that will play out in a couple minutes."

The guys started calling out names and would hand out the presents and and finally it was time for Molly to be called.

"Where is Molly?" Molly looked at Tommy and Kim from her seat on Jason's lap.

"Well go on, Santa wants to see you." Said Tommy he was so happy Bulk had been the Santa at the mall he had no idea how he would have explained a different person to her. Kim began taking pictures as Molly began to walk towards Bulk and Skull. "Is he going to tell her?" He asked quietly as he was taking video on his phone of the whole thing.

"He said he would." Said Kim quietly.

"I saw you at the mall didn't I?" Asked Bulk.

"Yes."

"Have you been a good girl since then?"

"Yes Sir. I think so."

"You think so?"

"I think I hurt Tommy after I saw you."

"What happened?"

"I had a bad dream and when he was helping me I hit him hard. Like I do in class." The group sitting at the tables had to keep their laughter to themselves knowing first hand Tommy had taken harder punches from monsters and each other hell Kim could hit him harder than a 5 year old could inflict. Even both Bulk and Skull knew that much.

"You were scared Honey I know he understands that. So I know you haven't opened up any presents yet so you have time to put in a few last minute requests."

"I just want what I asked you before Santa. You said you'd try."

"I did say that didn't I? Well I worked some of my special magic and guess what?"

"What?" Asked Molly.

"Some friends told me that you won't ever have to leave Tommy and Kim again."

"Really?"

"Really, you are going to get to stay with them for as long as you want."

"I'm getting parents for Christmas?"

"You are."

"YAY! Thank you Santa!" Molly hugged Bulk and kissed his cheek before she jumped off of Bulk's lap and started to run over to Tommy and Kim but Skull stopped her.

"Wait Molly don't you want your other gift Sweetie?"

"But I already got my gift from Santa."

"Well." Said Skull kneeling down. "How about we make this your birthday gift from Santa."

"I guess." Kim wiped her eyes and wrapped her arms around Tommy laying her head on his shoulder. Tanya had taken over taking the pictures from Kim so she could actually see the expression on Molly's face. The latest picture was of Molly and Skull handing her the gift. Molly walked over to where everyone was sitting and stopped in front of Tommy and Kim. "Am I really staying with you?"

"Forever Sweetie." Said Kim.

"Good." Said Molly settling on Kim's lap.

"Why don't you open your present now." Said Rocky who was sitting on the other side of Kim.

"Tomorrow. It's a birthday present." Said Molly.

"You're not going to last until tomorrow." Said Adam jokingly.

"Yes I will." Said Molly smiling at him.

"I bet you by tonight that present will be open."

"Nuh uh, I haven't opened any of the presents under the tree at home. I can wait."

"She told you Adam." Said Jason as Tommy's phone rang.

"I gotta take this, it's my mom."

"Don't tell her I came up with an idea of how to tell them." Said Kim luckily she had a few extra frame at home and photo paper to finish the gifts off tonight.

"Okay. Hi Mom what's up?"

"Hi Honey I was just calling to say Merry Christmas and to confirm what time we were meeting at your house." He had called the other day to tell them about Molly staying with them through Christmas but not their plans to adopt her.

"Um, hang on. What time tomorrow?"

"Anytime I figured we'd do dinner around 5." Said Kim.

"Anytime Mom dinner's around 5ish."

"Great. So where are you guys right now are you home?"

"Actually we're at the kids' party at the Youth Center with everyone."

"Hi Mrs. Oliver!" Said everyone around him at the table.

"Tell them all Merry Christmas."

"She says Merry Christmas guys."

"Well you're busy so I'll let you go and see you tomorrow."

"Okay bye."

The party continued on for a few more hours before people started leaving to get on with their night. Molly pulled out her coloring book from her back pack while the adults helped Ernie and Lt. Stone clean up. Tommy went out into the hall to make sure the doors were locked and when he came back Kim caught him under the mistletoe.

"Sha, get the camera." Said Rocky quietly.

"Flashback?" Asked Adam.

"It took them the whole party to get under it." Said Ernie walking by. As the couple kissed Aisha snapped the picture and showed it to the others who all smiled as the couple came back to the table. Molly put her book and crayons back in her bag and walked over to Tommy who promptly picked her up and she curled up and fell asleep.

"I didn't realize how late it was we should get going." Said Kim.

"We're good for now."

"Well let me get her in her pjs before she really falls asleep on you. Molly, Honey come on lets go change really quick."

"Okay."

About five minutes later the new mother and daughter came back into the main room of the Youth Center, Molly looking even more adorable than she did in her dress walked back over to Tommy and resumed her spot on his lap.

"So what are you guys up to tomorrow?" Asked Tanya.

"We are having a quiet morning with her and then Tommy's parents, Sam, and David are coming over for dinner. What about you?"

"My parents and Adam's are having dinner together. At our house. Luckily the moms are taking care of the food."

"We ordered it. It's all in the fridge downstairs in the Lair waiting to be heated up. I didn't dare try and cook a turkey this year. Tommy teased me enough about the cinnamon buns I made this morning."

"Yes I did."

Molly woke up short time later and got her second wind. The couple had been informed earlier that their group of friends had gotten birthday gifts and Christmas gifts for Molly plus they had to do their exchange anyways before they all headed home.

"So Molly every year we all exchange gifts for the holiday. But this year we have something else to celebrate." Said Kim.

"What?"

"Your birthday."

"But it's not my birthday."

"Oh well it's time to open presents." Said Kim with a smile.

The gifts were passed out and quickly unwrapped from their bags and paper. The guys all gave each other gag gifts and things that had to do with whatever game they were playing on the game system this month. The girls on the other hand went classier exchanging earrings, jewelry, and gift cards to Victoria's Secret. But the one that made out the best was Molly who had been embraced by their family cleaned up with books, a few dolls, and other things for the little girl to play with.

Soon it was time for everyone to leave and Tommy carried Molly out to the car since she didn't have any shoes on. The gifts they all received loaded into the trunk and promises to share the pictures they all took of the day. The newly formed Oliver family left for home. Molly fell asleep as predicted and when they arrived at the house Kim carried her inside while Tommy carried in the gifts placing them in the living room near the tree. She placed the child in her room before she and Tommy started bringing out their gifts for each other and their family. Kim also retrieved the photo that was taken of Molly in her Christmas dress and framed it for Tommy's parents and Sam and David before wrapping it up and placing it under the tree for them.

It only took them an hour to get everything done before they retreated to their room and crashed for the night, exhausted by the whole day. They weren't sure just what would be happening the next morning but were excited to see what it brought them. They weren't disappointed when at 7 am Molly knocked on the door before running in and jumping on the bed with all the energy of a now 6 year old.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS AND MY DAY!"

"Well good morning Birthday Girl did you sleep good?" Said Kim just waking up.

"Yes I did, now let's go see what else Santa gave me!"

"Okay hang on why don't you go wait in your room for a second and we'll be right there." Said Tommy tiredly as he caught Molly mid jump before she crashed into him.

"Okay but hurry!"

"We will." Said Kim with a smile as the little girl ran out of the room.

"Best way to wake up. I was a little worried she wouldn't react like that." Said Tommy.

"Me too, thank goodness we were too tired to do anything last night." Said Kim with a laugh as she headed to the bedroom.

"Yeah that would have been awkward." He said as he put on his glasses.

They finished their morning routines and then headed over to Molly's room where she was talking to Lucky quietly but you could tell she was still bouncy.

"We get to stay here forever Lucky. It's much better than the other place we don't have to be quiet all the time. And I have breakfast every morning." Kim had tears in her eyes and had to walk away from the door. Tommy followed her back to their room.

"How didn't I know I saw her three days a week."

"Kim, you couldn't have. She didn't say anything and she always appeared well taken care of. Whatever happened then doesn't matter now she's with us, she's safe, most importantly she's happy. Let's just go enjoy today."

"Okay. Sorry just hearing that reminds me how lucky we were to have the parents we did, not to mention our friends' parents."

"I know. I realize that every day. Now let's go."

The couple retrieved Molly from her room, totally unaware that Tommy and Kim had heard what she had told her teddy bear. When she got downstairs her eyes widened at the sight of the presents that were there. Admittedly Tommy and Kim had probably gone a little overboard but there was so much that the little girl needed that the amount of presents didn't matter. Kim had her camera out and was taking pictures of Molly opening her presents the couple also gave their gifts to each other. Both thoroughly enjoyed the humorous gifts as well as the sentimental ones. After they opened gifts they sat down for breakfast which Tommy cooked and then sat down to watch the parade that was on. Then at around 1pm there was a knock on the door. Tommy got up and answered they had all luckily already changed and Molly was wearing a I heart Santa shirt with a little red skirt.

"Hey come on in. What did you guys follow each other?" He said jokingly as he opened the door to his family, and then the computer chimed. "Come on in."

"Merry Christmas Hon."

"Merry Christmas."

"Hi." Said David.

"Hey."

The older adults just shook their heads at how the two brothers talked to each other sometimes.

"So where is your wife?" Asked David.

"The computer chimed before I opened the door so I'm assuming its her mom."

"Fun." Said David who knew about the complicated relationship Kim had with Caroline.

"Hey Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you guys come in here so we can tell everyone at once?"

"Let's go." Tommy then stopped in the living room and quietly talked to Molly before leading her into the dining room where the laptop was open and the video link was up. "Hi Caroline, how are you?"

"I'm good Tommy, Merry Christmas."

"Same to you and Pierre."

"So we have some news and now that everyone is here, actually Mom you might want to get Pierre in the room too."

"Okay hang on." It took a second to get Kim's stepfather on the screen.

"Hello all." Said Pierre with his full accent. After the greetings were all done Kim pulled Molly into her lap.

"Everyone this is Molly, our daughter. Molly this is my mom and stepfather and they live in Paris."

"Hi."

"Well hi Sweetie. How old are you?" Asked Caroline shocked at this new development.

"5, no 6."

"Today is Molly's birthday." Said Tommy.

"Well Happy Birthday." Said Pierre.

The conversation continued on for a couple minutes before Caroline and Pierre had to leave for a party.

"So I thought you guys were just fostering?" Asked David when he and Tommy went to get drinks for everyone.

"We got the news yesterday that our petition for adoption was accepted."

"That's the best present you guys could have gotten. So what are you doing for your birthday?"

"Not a clue probably just spend it here."

Everyone then settled down and started to open gifts. Sam then told them a story about how their family spent the holiday many years before. They had informed Tommy's family that they would have Molly over the holiday so they could decide what they wanted to do. Much to their pleasure they seemed as keen to spoil Molly as their friends did.

Dinner was then heated up and consumed with gusto before they settled in to watch 'A Christmas Story' that was having a marathon on TV. After the movie ended everyone left and Tommy and Kim helped Molly put her new stuff away in her room. It was then time for Molly to head to bed. Just as Kim was turning off the light, Molly's voice stopped her.

"Kim?"

"Yeah Sweetie?"

"Can I ask you and Tommy a question?"

"Of course, let me go get him okay?"

"Okay."

"Hey Tommy?" Asked Kim calling to him downstairs.

"Yeah?"

"Molly wants to ask us something can you come up here?" She asked.

"Yeah." Tommy then headed upstairs to his daughter's room.

"Hey everything okay?" He asked sitting on the bed next to his girls.

"Fine, what did you want to ask us Sweetie?"

"Since I'm staying forever, can I call you Mommy and Daddy?" Tommy and Kim looked at each other with tears in their eyes at the innocent question.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yeah, I think so. But…"

"But what?" Asked Tommy.

"Will my first daddy be sad if I call you Daddy?"

"No, I think he would be happy that you found someone who loves you as much he did. But it is completely up to you. Whatever you want to call us it's up to you."

"Mommy and Daddy."

"Okay. Why don't you go to sleep, cause we have another busy day with visitors tomorrow." Said Kim.

"Okay Mommy, good night." Said Molly turning over and falling asleep.

Tommy and Kim then headed downstairs and just held each other in silence each amazed at how fast things moved in their life.

"Do you think outside sources helped with our adoption of her?"

"I think so, because that would mean Zordon was still here somehow."

The next few months passed by rather quickly and they settled into a routine of school and work. Molly thrived with Tommy and Kim. She didn't forget her biological parents but knew that Tommy and Kim were her parents for as long as she lived. She had started to read and enjoyed trying to read to Tommy and Kim rather than them reading to her. It worked most of the time until she would veer off and make up the story, but usually the made up story was better than the actual book.

Lily had made two more visits to them before the adoption was finalized on January 28th. They knew the quickness of the adoption was not normal but were happy that their lives wouldn't be in limbo for months on end. Their extended family always made appearances around the house. There really wasn't a weekend that they didn't either go somewhere or someone was over. Molly had a couple milestones herself like going to her first sleepover for one of her classmate's birthday. Tommy and Kim decided that they would wait until she was a little older before they had a sleepover for her. Mostly because they weren't sure if they could handle a large amount of kids at the house all at once and Tommy had to figure out a better way to safe guard the Lair. Cause if Conner could find it by accident he really didn't want someone to find it on purpose.

All in all they had a very happy life together. Kim may not have given birth to Molly but she was the Child of Their Hearts.


End file.
